


Dramatic Steve

by muxigrass24



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes Has Issues, M/M, Menstrual Pain, Misunderstandings, PMS, Steve Rogers Has Issues, headache
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-09 09:09:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7795813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muxigrass24/pseuds/muxigrass24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>謝謝小小Jawnlock123 (http://archiveofourown.org/users/Jawnlock123) 發想了這個腦洞，這太有趣了！XDD<br/>我的腦洞版本會走甜點路線。怕苦瓜的不用擔心請安心食用。<br/> </p><p>關於止痛藥們引發的可愛誤會，Steve開始了解到原來女士有那麼多麻煩事.......<br/>而現在，這些麻煩事還因為可惡的Hydra而纏上Bucky了！</p><p>Steve致力於當個模範好男友。<br/>Bucky對此一頭霧水但也挺樂意享受的。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hot Milk

 

 

今日的世界一樣的平靜，對復仇者們來說是個再完美不過的休假日。

 

「Bucky，我要過去Thor那邊一會兒，他說有些事要找我聊聊。」這是Steve。

「嗯，知道了。」餐桌前的Bucky簡短回應。流理檯前洗餐具的Steve正好背對著Bucky的座位。

沒有吃飽饜足的放空，他的眼睛可有神了。

喔喔，雖然平時沒少看過Steve的漂亮裸臀，但裹著衣料時看上去又別有一番吸引力。還有隨著手上的動作不時拉扯伸展的腰背，那像是舞蹈一樣的肌肉鼓動。

這種飯後甜點可永遠吃不膩。

正好洗完了也不多的碗盤，Steve擦乾了手轉過身，擦手巾放回原位。

 

「下午見。」在Bucky頭上落下一許輕吻，吸了口氣。柔軟的青草香。

「嗯。」抬起右手拍拍Steve的手臂，握了下。熱硬的三頭肌。

 

今天的常例鍛鍊都已經完成了。

Steve去了Thor那裡，那位一頭長金髮還綁著條細麻花辮子據說是天上掉下來的神，沒事時就挺喜歡找Steve聊聊，某程度上來說他們倆有些個性或觀點意外的相似。  
可憐的神最近似乎跟伴侶吵翻了，看來神也沒多行嘛，但找Steve聊這個？阿斯加神會後悔的。

而不想出門的Bucky就留在家裡看起電影，上周末他們一起看了甚麼蝙蝠俠的英雄片子，只看完第一部，雖然那主角的戰鬥服看著有點逗，感謝上帝，至少一身黑幫了點忙增添了些神秘感讓他看上去不那麼可笑，沒辦法那蝙蝠耳看上去就像貓耳似的。

不過還是一部挺有趣的片子，而且後面還有兩部，他查過電影網站上的評論，感覺值得一看。雖然故事還蠻壓抑沉重的，但每次聽到主角用著奇妙的低沉嗓音模糊不清的吼著時他就覺得莫名的想笑，所以他完全可以接受畫面裡老是一片黑壓壓的，就和片名一樣。

 

Bucky可沒意料到第二部的內容會是這樣，他為那位象徵白色正義的檢察官的遭遇感到同情，但他無法認同他的偏激想法。而成為了主角的丑角，一言一行都讓他不可置信而反感，甚至有些噁心那種根本不有趣的玩笑。

太可怕了。

 

一開始還很輕鬆的斜倚在沙發上的Bucky越看越入戲，沒注意到自已隨著劇情發展越看越入戲而認真，從一開始的懶散也變成漸漸坐起身，表情看上去也很是嚴肅。

 

而從Thor那兒回來的Steve，一開門還未出聲，先被客廳裡的畫面弄愣了。

Bucky依然看著電影，但彎著膝兩腳踩上了沙發，手上抓著一個抱枕夾在腿腹之間，抓得緊緊的，整個人團成了一團窩在沙發上，而且還皺著眉。

看著窗外不久前下起的雨，Steve馬上閃過一個猜測，並且認為這就是原因。

『看來是那個毛病又開始發作了。』還沒跟Bucky說上話就先轉身走去廚房。

 

只聽到冰箱開關的聲音和鍋爐的聲響細微的從廚房方向傳出，但這些Bucky都沒在意也根本沒聽見。他正投入在電影中。

 

過了一會兒，身旁的沙發空位隨著重量下沉了些，Bucky依舊沒轉頭。

「嘿，來點熱牛奶吧。」

沒有回應。他太好奇到底哪艘船會先爆炸了。

Steve見狀，他選擇不打擾對方，僅是以手掌輕輕覆上Bucky右肩，等到確定布料下的皮膚被溫熱了，又滑到手背上，不再移動。

 

呼。隨著丑角的實驗失敗，Bucky鬆了一口氣，才注意到Steve還搭著自己的手。「Steve？」

「給你，先喝點熱牛奶吧。」Steve把仍然溫熱的馬克杯拿給Bucky。

「喔，謝謝。」Bucky不知道為什麼Steve要拿熱牛奶給他喝，但因為電影而緊張了些時間後喝點熱飲總是不錯的。  
而且不知甚麼時候外面還下起雨了。

兩手捧著溫暖的馬克杯，Bucky半倚著Steve肩膀看完了電影最後面的結局，有些唏噓但也有讓他很驚訝的片段。  
這故事很有意思啊。

 

Steve看著Bucky恢復平坦的眉間，靠著自己的身軀也感覺已經放鬆不少。

畢竟Bucky太能忍痛了，所以任何能讓Bucky表現出一絲跡象的，代表那不是一般的疼痛程度。

 

對於能幫上Bucky減少不適，今天的自己也是個完美的體貼男友表現，Steve滿足的微笑。

他知道自己能照顧好Bucky的。

 


	2. Sweets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 餵食。  
> 所以是誰餵誰？

 

 Chapter 2

 

 

他和Steve還有Sam在一架運輸機上，準備從前一個任務地點離開和黑寡婦會合。這些愚蠢的壞蛋真是意料之外的竟然還有腦子留了一手，早早安排好退路逃之夭夭。

而，接續著狙擊埋伏的26個小時、展開行動的17分鐘、離開前確認掃蕩的4分鐘，在上了運輸機的第3個鐘頭時，那就這麼發生了。

 

 _該死。_ Bucky身子往後靠，頭往後方的椅背輕了一下，很是不爽。

這次出來的時間比預期的久，身上預備的兩顆藥都吃完了。現在可好，這下子直到回家前他可能都會以這張混帳臉對著Steve了。其他人他倒是不在意，反正平時Stark二世和Clint他們也沒少見過他的不爽臉。

但他一點都不希望Steve在執行任務時因為自己一秒變身雞媽媽，天啊，要知道，哄好Steve．總是擔憂臉．Rogers不要過度操心，這可比忍受這該死煩人的痛還讓人頭痛。

 

本來就已經夠讓人不爽的忍著痛的Bucky，腦袋裡自動運算起接下來會面對以及得處理的狀況後， _天啊，更加痛了_ 。

翻了個大白眼。往前一趴，手肘拄在兩腿上半抱著頭，揉著頭髮，好似那對疼痛有點幫助。

 

「你還好嗎？Bucky？」太好了，雞媽媽Steve現身。他大概也是觀察了Bucky好一陣子才忍不住問出口。

「……我沒事。」Bucky沒有馬上回答，其實他認為Steve問了也是白費，但到底還是耐著心開口了。

 

坐在對面Sam不打算加入這場對話，伸手從背心暗袋裡拿出智慧型裝置，點開一個圖像是SS的程式，SS是Smart and Secret的縮寫，來自Tony Stark研發的聯盟專用程式之一。

Sam維持著眼觀鼻、鼻觀心的狀態，十分專注盯著手中的裝置。

 **喔喔！Winter不開心了。** 哦，別問他在做甚麼。反正他也不會老實交代他正文字直播給群組所有人呢。

 

「不，Bucky，你看上去不太好。」Steve的語氣明顯為Bucky擔心著，

 

 _看，他根本不需要問不是？_ _Steve_ _該給我一點獎勵的，我還能有禮貌的回話呢。_ 這話其實Bucky本來是準備向對面的Sam說，但抬眼在開口前，看見對方的反應，Bucky心想還是別自找沒趣好了，否則被調侃的可能還比較大。

他再次靠回椅背上，轉頭看著依然關心不懈的傢伙， _這傢伙就是不會放棄。_

突然，原先那些會讓他想對身旁人翻上無數個白眼的情緒就這麼減弱了。對，即使對象是Steve，該翻白眼時，也是照樣會給他翻上幾次。

 

Steve的藍眼珠依然那麼好看，雖然眉頭皺的可緊了，但莫名的就是讓Bucky心情好。

「嗯，真的沒事。」嘴邊一點點不明顯的微笑。

「真的？喔，等等。」看見Bucky小小的淺笑，Steve放心了一些些，然後突然想起了甚麼似的。

他開始在身上的小口袋裡掏著東西，他靜靜的等待雞媽媽Steve的成果。不一會就出現兩包小東西在他手中。

「給你，這是特製過的不會融化，吃點巧克力你會好一點。」雞媽媽Steve遞給Bucky。那是兩包約拇指大小的巧克力塊，看包裝大概還夾雜著一點餅乾甚麼的。

「你哪來的？」他詫異的接過，也沒想到Steve會在身上帶零嘴， _這不會真的是獎勵甚麼的吧？_

 

Sam持續不著痕跡的觀察著兩人。

**等等！隊長竟然帶著零嘴出任務作戰？**

 

對面的Sam可不高興了。「嘿！剛才我才喊著肚子有點餓了，隊長你這樣可不行啊。」

「這是給Bucky的。你跟Natasha聯絡下吧，等會抵達我們也會需要些補給品。」

「你聽見了，這是我的。」無疑就是炫耀式的火上澆油。

 

看著隊長一臉理所當然的無視了自己的不滿，以及另一個小混帳的一搭一唱。Sam覺得下次有必要提出換個更有同袍愛的小組出任務。但手上也開始和Natasha聯絡補給的事宜。

 

**隊長竟然無視我！**

**對了，Natasha，我們需要大量補給，很大量。** 他是真的餓了，沒開玩笑。

 

「嘿，謝了。」Bucky暗笑著看Sam一臉吃鱉樣，手上打開巧克力包裝開始吃。

_嗯哼，可美味了。_

「謝謝倒是不用，等會到了你還得再補充點真的食物。」

_嗯哼，雞媽媽還沒退場呢。_

 

「倒是你，甚麼時候開始出任務還帶這種小零嘴在身上的？」又咬了一口，在巧克力溶化前問。

「沒甚麼，就……準備著以防萬一而已。」Steve吱唔了會便搪塞過去，但也沒說謊。他知道自己不擅長說謊，而且Bucky總是能一眼就看出來。

 

有著金屬臂的男子挑起了一邊眉，轉過身直接面向Steve，左腳踩上了椅面，拿著零嘴的左手就放在彎曲的膝蓋上。

他就是盯著Steve。

 _這下可有趣了，是要以防甚麼萬一呢？_ 照前面和Sam說的話聽來，可不像他要自己吃的。

 

被盯著很不自在的Steve沒兩下就轉開了視線，「就是想準備周全些，真的……」

看著對方打定了主意沒有從實交代的意思，Bucky固然再好奇但也無意追問下去了。是個小獎勵也好，不是也罷，反正就是個無傷大雅的小事情，而且周到的好男友，值得回送點小禮。

 

「好吧。」Bucky持續瞧著眼前英俊臉龐略略的僵硬， _Steve侷促的樣子可愛的呢_ 。

將手上那包剩最後一口的巧克力咬下。「嘿，Steve。」

「甚麼？」

 

聽見叫喚轉過頭來的Steve還未反應過來，唇上便被熟悉的柔軟沾上。潮熱的呼吸打在臉頰側，手自然便湊近Bucky臉頰脖頸一帶，如同安撫貓兒般的輕捧，指間的微微摩娑，這些早已熟悉的親暱，讓Bucky更是投入在親吻之中，右手繞過了那寬闊的肩，讓彼此更加靠近。

Bucky用著舌尖輕舔男人的雙唇示意，順從張開雙唇的Steve嚐到了滑順的巧克力送進了口中，香膩滋味在口中蔓延開，在兩人分不開的舌尖上互相傳遞、沾染，溫熱了彼此。

持續的親吻，嚥下的皆是美好的可可香混合著伴侶的甜美滋味，直至口中已無融化的巧克力、直至喘息漸越明顯起來，好不容易終於才分開唇瓣。

 

五十毫米的距離，交換的氣息間、幸福的唇角、對視的雙眼、相擁的戀人。

疼痛的問題早已丟出腦海外，更感輕鬆的Bucky不禁再次湊上前，一個、兩個、三個……

比起方才深刻濃烈的品嚐，這僅僅是溫柔的輕點，一個個吻印上了漂亮飽滿的嫣紅唇瓣。

愛情的香氣依然瀰漫於一呼一吸之間。

 

 

對面的Sam早已戴上他的防風墨鏡，再次回歸到眼觀鼻、鼻觀心的狀態，繼續在群組裡直播。

 

**媽的！這兩個就這樣親起來了！我要申請調組！**

 

跟Natasha換好了！這兩個人根本！

歧視！這是歧視單身漢！

操！

 

 

 


	3. Hands（上）

  
Chapter 3

  
在結束了這次的任務匯報後，Steve和Bucky回到了他們的房間。

  
今天沒回布魯克林的小公寓，他們都同意與其花上半小時騎著車回去，不如留在聯盟的房間，好好洗個熱水澡然後窩回床上抱在一起更實在

 

Bucky先洗完了，等著Steve的時候，他把衣服拿去洗了，然後拿了一包玉米片餅乾，乳酪口味的，在沙發上看著電影等著Steve洗完出來。

_他喜歡這種玉米片，看上去很像Steve的上身，漂亮的三角形。_

 

其他人一定都以為他們倆回到房裡一定是一起洗澡一起上床，但事實上可不了， _他們才不是連體嬰好嗎？_

  
有些時候，Bucky會需要自己的空間，那個空間只有Steve能夠靠近或進入，但Steve很尊重他，通常他也能很快就發覺這些特別時刻的到來，只要狀況沒太糟糕，他都會留給Bucky一些屬於他自己的時間。

當然啦，一起騎車、一起鍛鍊、一起煮飯、一起上床是很不錯，尤其上床加點運動時更是不錯。

拜託，那可是Steve Rogers好嗎？

但這不代表他們倆只要離開對方一時半會兒，他們就會跟離了水的魚一樣掛點。

……好吧。

  
Steve可能是會因此而窒息得要死要死的那個，但通常在到達臨界值之前，他會自己找到Bucky，用一臉可憐兮兮的樣子。  
就算Steve根本一直在當個小混帳，沒把自己的話聽進去好好顧好自己的小命，但Steve還是知道怎麼拯救那總是被拋在腦後不顧得可憐小命。

_因為他就在這兒，在這裡。_

 

Bucky換掉了原先普通坐正的姿勢，一腳踩上沙發，左半邊的手和身子一半的重量搭在左膝上，手上的玉米片一口一口的嗑著。

_感覺不太對。_

這時Steve出來了，他穿著淺灰色的短袖棉上衣，就和Bucky身上的一樣，下身則是Steve習慣了的而Bucky絕對不會穿的長褲，但Bucky總是穿著短褲。

  
他拿著毛巾擦著還濕潤的頭髮。「嘿，等下記得拿衣服去烘乾。」Bucky說話但沒回頭。  
「嗯，好。」走近沙發的Steve先看見了Bucky剛換好的豪邁坐姿：左腳放在茶几上、右腳抬起大開著踩在沙發椅面，身子往左靠半靠著扶手。  
Steve挑眉無聲的笑，往Bucky右腳旁處坐下，又問，「你有把領子上的定位發射器拿下來了嗎？」

……

原本Bucky咬著餅乾的聲響停了下來。

  
很明顯是沒有。

  
「……沒關係，我記得Tony說加強過耐用和防水的功能，應該沒事的。」Steve手輕揉了下Bucky的頭髮安撫，繼續擦著頭髮。

 

喀滋喀滋喀滋的聲音再度響起。  
Bucky換了姿勢。這次很普通的只是兩腳收回來盤腿坐著，頭倒是依然躺在Steve左肩上。

好吧，老子就是記不得這種瑣碎又浪費他腦容量的無謂事情，反正壞了也能拿新的。

_他只要記得保護好Steve就行。_

 

從剛剛到現在，Bucky起碼換了三四種不同的姿勢，就沒一個是維持超過兩分鐘的。  
邊想著Bucky背朝Steve，這次直接把人當靠背的，兩腳一抬放在另一邊沙發扶手。

別忘了這一整天，不，是兩天，這兩天裡他都在忙著別讓愚蠢的Steve把自己給搞死了。

所以他Barnes大爺現在要好好享受一下把Steve當墊背。

_愜意。_

  
喀滋喀滋，Bucky繼續咬著玉米餅。

……他皺眉。

 

_好硬。Steve的肌肉雖然是速成的，但還真他媽的貨真價實。_

_嘖。_

 

挪動起來換了個邊，基本上就是一樣的動作但左右相反，變成了斜躺著扶手，長腿一舉，小腿搭在Steve的大腿上。正好。  
Steve當然沒意見，Bucky的小腿就放在他腿上呢。

他的頭髮擦得差不多了，毛巾一甩掛在脖子後，空下來的雙手便很自然的放在了Bucky的小腿上，屬於Bucky的溫暖從掌心傳來。

嗯，手感真好。Steve輕緩撫著。

Bucky很滿意。因為 _他能用想要的任何方式使用Steve_ ，相對的，Steve也是。

 

突然，Bucky把手中零嘴放茶几上，看上去有些煩躁的不悅，轉成側躺在沙發上，頗有美人魚姿的樣子，但是他看上去真的不太好。

「Buck？」Steve試探，他想知道原因。  
「沒事，就是覺得哪裡不對勁，等我找到對的姿勢就好了。」Bucky邊說，又調整了下手擺放的位置。Steve還真沒想到在一張沙發上還能坐出那麼多花樣來。  
「但你已經換了……起碼四五次了。」  
「……好吧，我就是想找到一個可以讓我舒服的吃東西看電影，然後全身一點力都不用出的姿勢。」

Steve聽到Bucky的回答也笑了，「好吧，所以你就是身體有點累了。」他知道Bucky正處在特殊時期，而且他們才剛結束一次任務回來，大概是這原因加劇了Buck肌肉疲勞和更煩躁的情緒。  
Bucky點頭，「嗯。」轉頭看Steve。

他在Bucky小腿肚上順著肌肉線條按了幾下，控制著力氣。他知道肌肉痠痛也是症狀之一。  
「這樣會痛嗎？」Steve很認真的問著。  
「不，不痛，還挺舒服的。」他笑，Steve也笑了。接著按上Bucky的大腿股四頭肌束，這次用了點力氣。  
Bucky視線往下看著Steve正保持著節奏按揉的手，「呼……這挺痠的，但還是很不錯，你倒是挺會這個的。」

 

Steve笑著拍了Bucky的大腿側，「好吧！您想要來次全身按摩嗎？先生」突然換上了非常客氣禮貌的詢問。

  
_角色扮演？難得Steve也能不正經。不能放過。_

「那，你的費用怎麼算呢？嗯？」Bucky配合Steve的話接下去，偏頭笑著斜眼看他。就是調戲無誤。

Steve擺出了一貫擅長的正直臉。「先生，請你認真看待，我相信這裡沒有人想惹上任何麻煩。」  
「當然，當然。」這傢伙還真是入戲。

 

Steve環視了一下客廳，「那……躺到窗台那邊的好了，矮桌拿下來，底下的木地板放上墊子應該很舒服，空間也比較適合。」過去把日式矮桌移開，抓過幾塊方墊鋪上，墊了兩層，才讓Bucky躺上去。

  
「我進去拿點東西，等我一下。」便往臥室去，順便把客廳的燈調成暖黃色。沒兩分鐘人就回來了，兩手合抱在胸前捧著些東西。

  
踏上木質窗台的Steve小心的把東西放好，先從其中挑出了蠟燭，三根大小粗細顏色都不一，他點燃燭心，「這是香氛蠟燭，味道我不記得了，不過聞上去像是植物香，之前生日時Wanda送的。」

把蠟燭放在Bucky躺下時與頭部平行的地方，這樣視線就很容易就能看見燭光和聞到味道，但也足夠遠不至於意外碰翻。

  
_哇哦，還有蠟燭呢。_ Bucky應該要能想到這傢伙只要認真起來就不是開玩笑的。躺在墊子上的他翻身湊近燃起的蠟燭嗅，「聞上去很棒。」

_天啊，這傢伙是甚麼時候那麼會了？_

 

Steve是個只要Bucky開心，他就開心的人。

 

「很高興你喜歡。那你想用哪種的？都是精油。」他可不懂這些，「有甚麼差別嗎？」他一手撐著頭側身面對Steve。  
「嗯，好問題……香味不同，兩個都是複方的，意思是混和了幾種香味，一個有迷迭香、玫瑰、乳香、薑。另一瓶是樺木、玫瑰草、洋甘菊、開花薰衣草。」低頭看著標籤內容確認成分。

 

Steve其實也不懂為什麼精油有那麼多味道，這些都是Wanda之前給他的。

  
前陣子因為發現Bucky的狀況後，他去找了Wanda，把該知道和該注意的事都問清楚了。之後在生日時Wanda送了他這些東西作為禮物，只告訴他：『可以試著給他用看看，我平時就用這些，在特殊時候的身體狀況會比較舒服些。』

 

「唔，聽起來好像都蠻不錯的，我聞一下味道好了。」Bucky被一串的香味名字都要弄昏頭了，而且光是聽名字也不知道到底香味如何。

Steve旋開上蓋，遞給Bucky試聞。  
就著Steve手上的瓶蓋先聞了第一個味道，接著是第二個，「這個好了，聞起來蠻舒服。」他選了第二種味道，味道不那麼重一些。

將第一瓶蓋好，一邊讓Bucky準備好，自己倒了一點點精油，在兩手掌心間互相搓揉溫熱，也讓手部與指頭每吋肌膚都沾上精油。「好，從背面先來吧，你的上衣得脫掉。」Bucky起身脫去衣服，隨意放在一旁就趴著。

「手放兩邊，別壓麻了。」他聽話的換了姿勢。

 

Steve很正直的，腿一跨，半跪坐在Bucky臀部大腿連接處。彈性真好。  
嗯，美國隊長可是嚴肅看待一切和Bucky Barnes有關的事物。

  
「如果覺得力道不好再跟我說。」同時將手中已被溫熱的精油滴在Bucky背上，帶有些硬繭的手掌溫柔的貼上。

Bucky沒有出聲，只是微微點個頭，表示聽到了。

 

輕輕的力道，將精油推開至Bucky整個背部的肌肉，當然小心的避開了左肩胛處的金屬部分，但沒有忽略肩頸一帶。

 

和他一樣，Bucky身上沒有傷痕，僅有在金屬臂的連接處，有著糾結的疤痕組織。

Steve也能感覺到兩手行經的每一吋肌肉，明顯的緊繃以及不對稱。

原因不難想，在手臂的影響下，兩側不平衡的重量，讓那幅身軀有些變形。

但他依然很漂亮。

  
兩手從後頸沿著脊椎兩側隆起的肌肉線條，併攏的指腹順著往下推按著。

Steve希望這能讓Bucky舒服一些。

在到達腰臀交界處時兩手向外拉開，手掌不著痕跡的跟上，在腰部施加了力道往外撥開。

  
隨著被撫熱的背部，Steve將力道漸漸加重。

手掌與四指從腰間往上推展的揉按，拇指一下一下繞著圓，慢慢沿脊椎兩側再次往上推去。

 

後背上的溫熱撫觸，以及臀腿上Steve紮實存在的重量，都讓他開始放鬆，安全感油然而生。

頭換了個邊趴，朦朧的視線中是方才點燃的燭光。還有蠟燭與精油發散出來的味道正慢慢融合。

 

所有的一切都讓他感覺很棒，閉著眼的Bucky無聲的一聲輕嘆。

 

 _他有預感這會是很棒的一晚。_ 嘴角微揚。

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> 沒有beta，抓蟲歡迎！：）


End file.
